


Supper with Jack

by Agika



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:42:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25727617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agika/pseuds/Agika
Summary: This is an alternative version of the episode Death Defying Feats of Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries. What would have happenned if Phryne's annoying father, Lord Henry Fisher didn't visit her daughter that evening? Would that have been the turning point of the relationship between Phryne and Jack?This is not a case fic, it only concentrates on romance, but I hope you'll enjoy it!You'll may find some lines from the original tv show in my fic since I based my work on the original charachters and storyline.
Relationships: Phryne Fisher/Jack Robinson
Comments: 19
Kudos: 82





	1. 1st

Phryne checked the dining table once again even if she knew it wasn’t necessary. Mr Butler already made the table perfectly and he didn’t forget a small detail. Phryne smiled when she saw the two settings facing each other within reach like married couple’s.   
She still remembered when Jack had dinner in Wardlow for the first time. The usually confident police officer placed himself on the other side of the table shyly while blushingly accepted Phryne to light one candle. No matter how much she wanted to see him in her bed, she knew that he shouldn’t be rushed. She conquered him step by step. As their relationship became friendlier and deeper they sat closer and closer together and now she lit all of the candles on the table with satisfaction.   
‘No magic for you tonight then, Miss?’ Mr Butler asked politely but Phryne could hear the curious overtone from it. Of course he was talking about the “Mac’Kenzie’s Cavalcade of Mystery” where she invited Dot, Cec and Bert generously to. It was a great excuse to make sure no one will interfere her precious supper with Jack this time.  
‘Well, I wouldn’t say that, Mr Butler.’ Phryne smiled mysteriously. Mr Butler nodded. He knew that he was expected to retire early to bed tonight so Miss Fisher could enjoy her time with the Inspector freely. He caught them too many times lovingly staring at each other, having deep conversations while their faces were only inches away or heard Miss Fisher giggling wholeheartedly with him. So when he heard the doorbell from the kitchen he respectfully let her to open the door for her gentleman.

Jack was on duty this evening but he was so eager to have supper at Wardlow that he decided to instead of postpone it he would do all the paperwork then leave Miss Fisher’s number for the Constable on duty before he leaves. He was checking the wall clock and his wristwatch every five minutes. It felt as if time were on a lead foot and he couldn’t really concentrate on his work either.   
Finally the hour hands reached almost seven o’clock and Jack popped up from his seat. He wanted to stop by the local florist before he goes to Wardlow. He checked his reflection on the door glass and adjusted his new tie nervously. He bought it yesterday. It costed a fortune and its style didn’t really fit him either but he had a feeling that Phryne would like it. He knew that this night would be special and he wanted to please her in every way.  
He was about to pick up his coat and leave when he heard the sharp ring of the telephone. He hesitated for a second. He didn’t really want to answer it but it was his direct line.

Phryne was already drinking her second martini when she heard the doorbell. She felt like her heart skipped a beat as she rushed to the door to answer it. Mr Butler stayed away dutifully, he had a very good sense for this. She adjusted her stunning midnight blue dress before opened the door.  
‘Jack!’ She greeted him cheerfully with a half-smile on her face. Jack became speechless for a while after she saw her. Her satin dress perfectly highlighted her slender figure and the playful cleavage let him see her alabaster neck and even her collarbone. She was breathtakingly beautiful. Jack realized that he was staring and he closed his mouth fast.  
‘I’m sorry I’m late, Miss Fisher.’ He finally said with dry throat.  
‘Don’t mention it, Jack.’ Phryne smiled while she let him in. ‘An important police business I assume.’ She said in a high pitched voice and Jack knew she was dying from curiosity.  
‘We can say that.’ He only said. He wasn’t ready to share the topic of his latest phone call yet, at least not right now, not when she looks like a damn Goddess.  
‘A drink?’ She asked as they stepped inside the luxurious parlor. Jack accepted gratefully the martini that Phryne offered for him. They were sipping their drink and stared at each other from behind their glasses for a while.   
‘You look very dashing tonight, Jack.’ Phryne said after they finished their drink and stepped closer to him. His gaze moved from his eyes to his lips then looked him up down contentedly. Finally it stopped at his neck. Jack felt his face was on fire. ‘And this is a rather nice tie.’ Phryne touched his tie then looked up at him. Her eyes rounded and reflected desire, her lips parted. Jack could even smell her narcotic perfume which always drove him crazy.  
‘And you look dangerously divine, Miss Fisher.’ He said huskily which made a tingling sensation in her. Finally he made his move too. He touched gently her neck then his finger moved down on her collarbone and the cleavage of her dress. He felt her pulse starting to beat heavily as he carefully slipped the strap of her dress down of her shoulder.  
He leaned over to place a kiss on her alabaster shoulder when they heard a polite knock on the door. Mr Butler stood there awkwardly. Jack stepped back with a meaningful look and Phryne replaced her strap quickly. ‘Excuse me, Miss. It was Miss Williams on the phone. She needed you to go to the theatre urgently.’ He said apologetically.   
‘What happened?’ Phryne asked in a rather indignant tone.  
‘Death, I’m afraid.’ Mr Butler answered and glanced at Jack meaningfully.

Jack was swearing quietly as he placed himself next to the driver seat in Phryne’s car. He looked at her briefly and he could tell she was feeling the same. Ironically they both wanted to murder someone for interfering their romantic moment once again.  
It was a lovely evening and they were driving to the crime scene without car roof. Phryne was wearing an elegant fur over her evening dress as she was steering the car deftly with her gloved hands. They didn’t say a thing for a while, they needed some time to calm down after the intense moment in Phryne’s parlor.  
‘Tell me, Jack.’ Finally Phryne broke the silence. She spoke a little bit loud because of the driving wind. ‘Does this new case have anything to do with your mysterious phone call?’ She asked innocently. Jack sighed deeply. Miss Fisher really must know everything.  
‘Not at all.’ He said briefly and she glanced at him curiously. Jack knew that sooner or later he must tell her. They were working together on that case after all, she even risked her life to provide justice.   
Phryne only hummed and didn’t say a word until they arrived to the crime scene. She knew that sooner or later she would figure out all of the secrets of Jack Robinson.

Dot was already waiting for them at the entrance of the theatre. She looked pale and frightened.   
‘Oh, Miss, I hope I didn’t spoil your evening.’ She rushed to Phryne and glanced at Jack awkwardly. She was quite aware that Miss Fisher was very excited about spending this evening with the Inspector. She even purchased a brand new French lingerie for this occasion.   
She still remembered when it arrived and she opened it with a big smile. ‘What do you think, Dot?’ She asked cheerfully as she dreamily ran her hand across the luxurious fabric. ‘It is beautiful, Miss.’ Dot answered. She always appreciated beautifully crafted garments, even if she wouldn’t wear them, considering them too flashy. ‘I hope the Inspector will like it too.’ She said quietly and Dot suppressed a smile. At this moment her mistress looked like as if she were as young as she was and she was preparing for her wedding night. She hated the idea that she perhaps ruined things for her by calling her here.  
‘Don’t worry, Dot.’ Phryne stopped the engine with a sigh. ‘You did well that you called us, the Inspector was on duty anyway.’ Jack didn’t know how on Earth did Phryne knew about his night shift but he tried to stay professional as much as possible and he didn’t say a thing.  
It took a few hours to examine the crime scene and talking with all the important witnesses. When they finally finished, Jack checked his watch, it already passed midnight. Suddenly he felt Phryne’s French perfume next to him.  
‘Would you like to take another look at the body with me?’ She asked in a flirting tone while she stepped closer. Jack glanced at her lips and neck and he remembered that only a few hours ago he was about to cover it with passionate kisses.  
‘I’m afraid it was already transferred to the morgue.’ He was trying to stay as calm as he could but he felt that his throat was dry and his voice was husky. ‘But we can meet there tomorrow morning.’  
‘That is awfully kind of you, Jack.’ Phryne said and stepped even closer. Their faces were only inches away now. Jack could even feel her warm breath on his lips. ‘But I was hoping we could go there together.’ He looked at him temptingly, she even bit her lower lip a little. ‘You know we can warm up that supper we missed.’ She whispered and smiled at him adorably.   
‘Uhm…Sir.’ Hugh appeared next to them awkwardly. ‘I think we finished here, Sir.’  
‘Right…’ Jack cleared his throat and took a step back from Phryne. ‘I’ll be with you in a minute, Collins.’ He said in his official tone and when Hugh left he turned toward Phryne again. ‘I have to go back to the station, I’m afraid.’ He said and Phryne could tell he was suffering.  
‘That is quite alright, Jack. Meet you in the morgue in the morning.’ She said cheerfully. She was waiting for so long for Jack, she was sure she could bear another day. At least she was hoping. Suddenly she realized this is how it was like to be a policeman’s wife.  
She was about to leave when a strong hand grabbed her and pulled her closer. Jack’s right hand was on her waist now and his left hand stroked her hair and face. For a few seconds he was looking at her eyes deeply before he kissed her so passionately it made Phryne’s knees to tremble. She pulled herself closer to him until she felt his muscular body against her. She wanted to undress him badly. But after a few seconds Jack broke the kiss. ‘Goodnight, Miss Fisher.’ He said then left, just like that, leaving a craving Phryne Fisher behind.

The next day Phryne was preparing herself in front of the mirror singing to herself when Dot came in with her coffee.  
‘Morning, Dot.’ She greeted her cheerfully.  
‘Good morning, Miss.’ Dot said astonished. She didn't know what to think of her mistress’ good mood. ‘Are you already awake? Shall I prepare your dress?’  
‘Yes, please.’ Phryne smiled and took her coffee gratefully. ‘I want to wear something pretty today.’  
‘Are you going somewhere special, Miss?’   
‘Just to the morgue.’ She shrugged her shoulders. The answer didn’t give Dot any explanation but she dutifully picked up a green-blue-white ensemble which highlighted the color of her eyes and also her perfect figure. ‘Marvelous.’ Phryne commented. Dot felt she almost applauded in joy.

When she arrived to the morgue, she only found Mac there.  
‘Hello Mac!’ She greeted her friend cheerfully. ‘Where is Jack?’  
‘He had to leave urgently.’ Mac said without even look up from her notes. ‘He said to meet him at the station after I fill you in the details here.’  
‘Great.’ Phryne said in a high pitched voice. Mac looked at her. They had been friends for far too long not to hear the frustration out of her.  
‘What’s the matter with you two?’ She asked with interest.  
‘There is literally nothing.’ She sighed deeply. Mac suppressed a smile. She knew that her friend was piqued at the dashing police officer for a while now and she admired Jack’s resistance. ‘What?’ Phryne noticed the smile in the corner of Mac’s mouth.   
‘Nothing.’ Mac didn’t even hide her smile now. ‘Shall we start?’ She asked and Phryne nodded.

When she entered the police station, she found Hugh at the desk. He looked exhausted, like he didn’t sleep at all last night. It happened quite often while they were working on a case. Jack didn’t tolerate any loosening and he himself worked like a horse.  
‘Ah, Miss Fisher.’ Hugh popped up as he saw Phryne entering. ‘The Inspector is interviewing.’  
‘Who?’ She asked and looked at the files Hugh was holding. He quickly covered it with some paper but Phryne could swear she saw the name “Sanderson” on it. ‘Miss Eva Callahan.’ Hugh stammered. ‘We found an inconsistency in her statement last night.’  
‘Great.’ Phryne said cheerfully and headed towards the interview room.  
‘Miss Fisher.’ Jack greeted her when she appeared in the door. He seemed just as exhausted as Hugh but his amazingly blue eyes were twinkled as he looked at her. She sat down next to him and tried to pick up the thread of the interrogation.  
‘I think we should see Sid Forrest.’ Jack said after they finished the interview with Eva Callahan.   
‘I agree.’ Phryne nodded then turned towards him. Suddenly Jack realized how close they were. ‘Also we have another gap that needs to be filled.’ She looked at him meaningfully. Jack gulped. He had to resist not to kiss her in his workplace. ‘Tonight?’ She asked adorably. Jack felt his throat became dry again and had to clear it.  
‘I think I can arrange that.’ He said huskily.  
‘Good.’ Phryne only said and smiled.


	2. 2nd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your support and lovely comments guys! It means a lot to me!  
> I hope you'll enjoy this second chapter too! Feel free to comment it!  
> Don't forget that the third one, which is the last part of this short story is coming tomorrow! So stay tuned!

When Phryne came back home from the theatre she received terrible news from Mr Butler.  
‘Mrs Stanley is waiting for you in the parlor, Miss Fisher.’ He said politely. Phryne cursed quietly before she answered.  
‘Thank you, Mr B.’ She sighed. ‘Can you bring us some tea and sandwiches? I’m starving.’ Then she leaned closer to the butler. ‘I wouldn’t mind mine with a little extra.’ She said in a low voice and Mr Butler nodded. A little rum in the tea always made the visits of Aunt Prudence more enjoyable for Miss Fisher.  
‘Hello, Aunt P.’ Phryne greeted her Aunt as threw herself on one of the armchair.  
‘Phryne, at least. I left a message for you ages ago.’ Aunt Prudence lamented.  
‘I am working on a case.’ She said briefly while she freed her feet from her rather uncomfortable high heels. Aunt Prudence didn’t comment that outrageous act just made a face. ‘What did you want to see me about?’ Phryne asked while she took her tea from Mr Butler gratefully.  
‘Nothing.’ She said but judging by her voice it was clearly something. ‘I just wanted to check on you, dear.’ She sipped her tea awkwardly.  
‘I’m good.’ Phryne took a sandwich too and started to eat it with pleasure. Aunt Prudence was acting weirdly and she definitely didn’t come here just to see her. Suddenly she remembered the file Hugh hid from her this morning. ‘And how is Mary doing?’ She asked. Mary was a former convent girl who was taken in by Aunt Prudence after she helped Phryne to solve a murder case and also gave birth in Phryne’s parlor.  
‘She is already working.’ She answered awkwardly and sipped her tea. ‘Speaking of Mary…’ She took a pause and Phryne knew she was right about the reason of her visit. ‘I had an interesting visitor yesterday.’ She sipped her tea again meaningfully.  
‘Who?’ Phryne asked indifferently while she reached for another sandwich from the plate.  
‘George Sanderson’s daughter.’ She answered. Phryne almost dropped her sandwich.  
‘Rosie Sanderson? What on Earth did she want from you?’ She asked astonished.  
‘Apparently she wanted my support to save the remained reputation of her father.’  
‘That is rubbish.’ Phryne exclaimed ignoring Aunt Prudence’s unworthy look. ‘Her father is a criminal and a corrupt cop. There is nothing to be done.’ She glanced at her Aunt. Judging by her look there still was something else.  
‘Well, she might have implied that I should convince Joan to not to testify.’  
‘Why would you do that?’  
‘Think about it, Phryne.’ She put down her cup and leaned closer. ‘Mr Sanderson already lost his job, if he is going to jail, he will lose his money too. And without Sidney Fletcher Rosie Sanderson will be…’  
‘Broke.’ Phryne finished the sentence. ‘I feel sorry for her too, Aunt Prudence but still, Mr Sanderson has to be punished for what he has done.’  
‘What an awful business indeed.’ Aunt Prudence snorted. ‘I bet she had long regretted divorcing that handsome and trustful Inspector of yours.’  
Phryne had to agree with Aunt Prudence. She still remembered when Jack visited her after George Sanderson was arrested. She didn’t expect him to show up, not after she saw Rosie gratefully accepting Jack’s shoulder to cry on. It was very clear to Phryne that he still felt responsible for his former wife and was ready to support her because that was the noble thing to do. Although Jack assured her that this time he chose not to do the noble thing, she kept wondering if a remarriage ever came up in any one of them.  
Would that be really the noble thing to do? Marrying Rosie again and save her from poverty and shame? Phryne felt like icy hands would grip her heart. 

Jack arrived to Wardlow early this time. He felt more nervous than yesterday if that was even possible. He still felt Phryne’s soft lips on his and his desire only grew by time. He only ate a crumb from a delicious cake and he was still carving for more. So he was understandably very disappointed when Mr Butler told him that Miss Fisher would be slightly detained. Luckily aperitifs were already served by the precious butler so he was able to reduce his nervousness.  
By the time Phryne appeared in the parlor in a flirty green evening dress, he already drank two martinis and two bourbons.  
‘Jack, at last.’ Phryne greeted him. Her face was flashed and she was still gasping for air. She looked breathtakingly beautiful. ‘I am so sorry, I kept you.’ Jack didn’t say a thing. His mind was blurry from the alcohol and the sight of her. She raised an eyebrow and turned towards the cocktail table. ‘I see Mr Butler took good care of you in my absence.’ She smiled and poured herself a drink. Jack didn’t accept more.  
She made herself comfortable on the sofa with her drink in her hand and with legs drawn under her. Jack was trying hard to focus on her report about the latest developments of the investigation. It wasn’t easy task since he was able to see her slender ankles and even her knees were flashed from under her dress in the heat of the conversation.  
‘So I left Cec and Bert to guard.’ She said lightly as she finished.  
‘I guess this means, we have to wait until the red raggers delivers our suspect.’ Jack grinned.  
‘It seems so.’ Phryne smiled at him temptingly. Jack found himself again lost in her eyes and out of words. Luckily Mr Butler just chose this exact moment to announce that dinner was served.  
The food was excellent. It started with olive stuffed celery sticks as an appetizer which was followed by a super-smooth and creamy bisque soup then a delicious roasted chicken with duchess potatoes. Mr Butler really stood treat tonight. The dizziness in Jack’s head started to disappear and he was able to have a pleasant conversation with Phryne during supper. They talked, laughed and flirted. They had a great time.  
‘Thank you, Mr Butler everything was excellent.’ Phryne smiled at the butler when he came in for their dishes after the third course.  
‘I am very grateful too, Mr Butler.’ Jack said. ‘You have successfully achieved to change my poor judgement about bisque soup.’  
‘Thank you, Sir.’ Mr Butler nodded thankfully and left the room in a hurry as he sensed the sparkles between his mistress and the Inspector.  
‘I don’t think I have ever heard this story.’ Phryne turned towards Jack curiously as the butler disappeared.  
‘It is not a big story, I’m afraid.’ Jack took a sip from his wine. ‘Our supplier in France wanted us to become acquainted with French tastes for some reason. The only problem was that he only had access to poor ingredients at that time so he had to be creative. He came up with horrible creations and worse of all of them was his bisque soup. He put literally everything he found in the soup and always smelled of garbage.’ He got a faraway look in his eyes like every time he was talking about war times. ‘But we were glad we had something to eat so we didn’t think about where it was from.’ Phryne nodded. They shared the same experience.  
‘I actually know for a fact that Mr Butler bought the lobster for this soup freshly from the market today.’ Phryne smiled at him kindly. ‘Did you know that the ancient Greeks thought that lobster was a great aphrodisiac? They believed their goddess of love, Aphrodite, was born of the sea and that all ocean creatures were her playthings in the games of love.’ She added with a cheeky smile which made Jack blush.  
‘What a coincidence.’ Jack smiled back charmingly which made Phryne melting.  
She took a sip from her wine before she spoke again. ‘Aunt Prudence was here today.’ She said in a high pitched voice and Jack knew she became excited about something. He didn’t say anything, just waited her to continue. ‘She had an interesting visitor the other day.’ Then she added after Jack gave her a puzzled look. ‘Your wife.’ She looked at him, waiting for the effect.  
Jack put done his wine glass slowly. ‘You mean my former wife.’ He said. His face was inscrutable as he leaned back in his chair.  
‘Yes, of course.’ Phryne smiled. She liked that he corrected this detail. ‘She wanted to convince my Aunt about her father’s case.’  
Jack started to squirm in his chair nervously. ‘Did she succeed?’ He asked.  
‘I think you already know that she didn’t.’ Phryne studied Jack’s face. It tensed. She knew she guessed it right. It was Rosie who called Jack yesterday before he came to Wardlow. ‘Aunt Prudence thinks that her only escape from poverty and shame would be if an honorable man would marry her. Perhaps someone who she was already married to.’ She gave him a telling look and waited for the effect breathlessly.  
Jack scanned her face with narrowed eyes before he answered. ‘I’ve already told her yesterday and I’m telling you the same now, Miss Fisher. There is nothing I can do for her.’ Phryne felt her heart skipped a beat as he said that. ‘And I’m afraid that there is not much I can offer as a spouse either.’ His voice was bitter. He was obviously talking about his lack of fortune.  
‘If that makes you feel better…’ Phryne stood up and leapt on the table next to Jack. As she crossed her leg her shapely knees flashed. Jack felt his heart was pounding in his throat. ‘I think there is a lot of things you could offer for a woman.’ She said in a tempting voice and leaned closer to him. Her fragrance stunned him.  
Suddenly they heard a polite cough from the door. Phryne looked up. ‘How marvelous.’ She rejoiced. ‘Jack, you must taste Mr Butler’s famous chocolate cake.’ And she already took a bite with a silver fork. Mr Butler put down the cakes quietly and left the room. It was time for him to disappear.  
Phryne fed Jack with her fork. He accepted with pleasure the truly divine delicious dessert. As she leaned closer to put the fork in his mouth her knees touched his thigh gently. It was like electricity came through his whole body.  
‘What about me?’ Phryne suddenly asked and Jack gave her a puzzled look. ‘Can you offer something for me, Jack Robinson?’ She asked quietly and leaned even closer. Her lips parted and there was desire on her eyes.  
Jack enjoyed the moment before he answered. ‘Everything I have.’ He answered in a husky voice then he felt the soft lips on his again. It tasted like chocolate and lust. Jack pulled her even closer until she ended up in his lap, she spread her legs and her skirt slipped up. As their tongues started to discover every delicate part of their mouth and they deepened the kiss, Jack grabbed her soft thighs and Phryne could feel his growing desire between his legs. She clung to his hair as she started to move rhythmically in his lap. He answered that in a husky growl.  
She bit his neck and started to cover his body with kisses while she was undressing him with experienced hands. His skin was delicious and smelled like wood and ocean breeze. Tingling ran through her body with each touch. Suddenly Jack stood up and picked her up lightly like a pillow while he was hungrily kissing her. His strong hands held her safely as he moved upstairs with her. Their way up was shown by abandoned garments.  
By the time they finally reached the bedroom they were both naked. Jack put down her on the bed gently and looked at her body with appreciation. Phryne smiled lustily and her gaze from his muscular torso wondered to his cock of considerable size. She bit her lip and in the next moment it was already in her mouth. He enjoyed the oral indulgence with hoarse growls. Then he picked her up again and laid her on bed.  
It was cathartic when she could finally feel him inside her. The tingling that ran through her body was almost unbearable. Jack was a passionate and selfless lover with a big appetite which Phryne was pleased to satisfy. They discovered each other’s body and all their sensitive points with great enthusiasm. It kept them awake all night.  
Phryne had many lovers in her life, some of them were quite excellent in bed but she hasn’t had the same experience like with Jack. It was like their bodies melted into each other and she wanted to shout, cry and laugh at the same time. It was pure happiness.  



	3. 3rd

It was already beginning to dawn when they fell to each other’s arm exhausted and satisfied. Unfortunately just after a few hours later a quiet knock on her door woke Phryne up.  
‘Miss.’ she heard Dot’s voice from the other side of the door. ‘Are you awake, Miss?’  
‘No.’ Phryne growled into the pillow. ‘Tell Cec and Bert to bring the suspect to the station, Dot.’  
‘Uhm…’ Dot’s voice became slightly puzzled. ‘You have a visitor, Miss.’  
‘I’m not in that state, Dot.’ She answered and pulled herself closer to Jack.  
‘She said she had to see you urgently, Miss.’  
‘Oh, for Heaven’s sake.’ Phryne cursed as she woke up. She picked up her silver dressing gown and opened the door a crack. Dot handed her the visit card wordlessly. Phryne sighed as she saw the name on it. ‘I’ll be downstairs in a minute, Dot.’  
‘Yes, Miss.’ Dot answered and blushingly handed Jack’s suit from yesterday. ‘I picked up the garments from the floor and the stairs and the lamps and…’  
‘Thank you Dot.’ Phryne interrupted her and took Jack’s suit gratefully. It was nicely pressed.  
‘I’ll be in your dressing room, Miss.’ Dot said and left.   
Phryne shut the door and turned to her bed where the completely naked Inspector began to wake up. Looking at his muscular and shapely buttocks, she would have preferred to sneak back to him to continue where they had left off a couple of hours ago.   
Jack turned to his back with a sigh and raised his head. ‘Something happened?’ He asked huskily.  
‘There is something I have to take care of.’ Phryne answered with a loving smile then she placed a light kiss on his lips. ‘It won’t be long, darling, I promise. Just stay here and relax, you had a rough night.’ She said with a cheeky smile and left before Jack could say anything.  
Half an hour later she adjusted her elegant, eggshell blue chinoise before entered the parlor. Rosie Sanderson jumped to her feet from the sofa as she saw her. She was wearing a very sophisticated and presumably expensive dress but her whole image was ruined by her face being pale and there were also dark circles under her eyes.  
‘I’m sorry if I kept you waiting, Miss Sanderson.’ Phryne greeted her kindly.  
‘Not at all, Miss Fisher.’ She said and shook her hand. ‘I’m apologizing for disturbing you on such early hours.’ Phryne glanced at the clock over the fireplace. It was 10 am.  
‘Would you like some tea or coffee, Miss Sanderson?’  
‘Rosie, please.’ Of course Phryne remembered that they are calling each other by their first names. However, in view of their situation, she did not consider this too seemly. Especially when she thought that her naked ex-husband was laying on her bed right now.  
‘What can I do for you, Rosie?’ Phryne decided to get to the point.  
‘I’m sure that Jack and your Aunt have already told you about my efforts to mitigate my father’s punishment.’ Her voice was trembling. It was obviously a difficult situation for a proud woman like her to ask for favors.   
‘If you are here for asking me the same, I’m afraid that I have the same answer.’ She answered kindly. She found herself feeling sorry for this woman who suffered from those cruelty who were the closest to her. ‘I don’t always play the rules myself but I do believe that everyone have to pay for cruel sins, even those we love the most.’  
Rosie nodded meekly. It looked like she was expecting that from Phryne. ‘And what would you do in my place, Miss Fisher?’ She asked despairingly. ‘I lost everything that mattered to me in my life.’ Tears appeared in her eyes as she said that.  
‘I don’t believe that this is true.’ Phryne stepped closer to her and gently touched her hand. ‘You are a strong woman, Rosie. You have to have faith in yourself.’  
‘Unfortunately that won’t bring my father out of prison.’ She gave a weak smile then wiped her tears with her handkerchief. Her face tensed a little as she reached for her hat. ‘Thank you for your time, Miss Fisher, I won’t bother you any longer.’  
‘What are your plans? If I may ask.’ Phryne asked kindly.  
‘My sister invited me to England, so I assume I will stay there.’ She said shortly. ‘I was living there after I separated from my husband until...’ She took a deep breath and her face became suffering again. ‘Until Sidney asked me to marry him and move back to Melbourne.’ Phryne nodded quietly. There was literally nothing she could add to that.   
‘You know, it’s funny.’ Rosie chuckled. ‘When I introduced Jack to my friends they all said he was boring and colorless. And when they met Sidney they instantly became very fond of him. They admired his intelligence and charm.’  
Phryne snorted. Rosie’s friends sounded like a bunch of snobbish idiots. ‘That is interesting because I experienced the exact opposite.’ She smiled but it seemed that Rosie didn’t appreciate her comment. She didn’t say anything just headed towards the door. Then suddenly she stopped at the hanger where Jack’s coat and hat was still hanging. She looked at her former husband’s belongings astonished for a few seconds then she cleared her throat in embarrassment.  
‘I hope you will continue to have this opinion, Miss Fisher.’ She said bitterly.  
‘I plan to get a better and better opinion about him in the future.’ Phryne stared in Rosie’s cold eyes for a while before she turned around and left. Phryne shut the door after her with a deep sigh. When she looked up the stairs she was facing with the rather stunned Jack who obviously overheard the last part of their conversation.  
‘Comin’ through!’ Cec and Bert entered the door with great vehemence. They were carrying a huge trunk. ‘Urgent delivery.’ Bert added and they put down the trunk on the floor. When they opened it Phryne and Jack found their suspect nicely folded in it.  
They switched themselves into detective mode and focused all their energy on the investigation. By the end of the day Phryne had become a mermaid, they solved the case and Jack arrested the murderer. Perhaps other people would want to rest after a day like this but Phryne and Jack always felt rather energetic and euphoric every time they successfully closed a case. Also this time there was something else they were looking forward to.  
It was already late night when Jack appeared at the door of Phryne’s parlor. She was waiting for him eagerly in her stunning evening dress.  
‘Jack.’ She greeted him with a big smile and stood up to pour some drink for both of them. Jack accepted it gratefully and sat down on one of the armchairs next to Phryne.  
‘I guess I have to congratulate you for your performance in the water tank.’ Jack gave him a charming smile. ‘But I hope that MacKenzie doesn’t expect you to repeat it every night.’  
‘Are you afraid that you have to be always ready with an axe in your hand?’ Phryne chuckled adorably. Her laugh always made Jack’s heart to skip a beat and today he was ready to be enchanted.  
‘Any news from Rosie?’ Suddenly Phryne asked broking the magic. Jack’s face darkened a little.  
‘I didn’t heard from her.’ He said and took a big sip from his drink. ‘Except she was able to bailout his father from prison today.  
‘How could she do such thing? I thought all of their property was seized by the state.’ Phryne straightened up in her chair.  
‘Sanderson is a smart bastard.’ Jack sighed. ‘He wrote all of his valuable properties on his daughter’s name.’  
‘Like every clever criminal I assume.’ Phryne commented sardonically. ‘So he can defend himself at large.’  
‘Not quite.’ Jack sighed deeply again. ‘We lost his track tonight. He is probably on the way to America on a private plane right now. I’m afraid we won’t hear from him soon.’  
‘Oh my Goodness.’ Phryne said and stood up for another drink. She was furious. How can he get off after what he has done? Then she thought of Rosie again. She hesitated to ask Jack about her part of her father’s escape.  
‘I don’t think that Rosie knew about the fortune.’ Jack answered the unasked question while he was reaching for his second drink. ‘She would never mislead me like this.’ He added and Phryne thought he was probably right about that. Rosie looked genuinely upset this morning.  
‘If she has a little wit she will do what she said to you in the morning and goes back to England.’ Jack said as he finished his drink and put down his glass. Suddenly they both stayed quiet. It became sure for Phryne that Jack overheard most of the part of her conversation with Rosie in the morning.  
‘If I were her, I would probably do that.’ Phryne sipped her drink. ‘Besides she has a sister at least. I would always choose my sister over my father.’ She added bitterly. She has just realized how much in common she had with Rosie Sanderson. They both had fathers who didn’t deserve their love and were falling for the same man who deserved all the love in the world. The only difference was that Rosie realized that too late.   
Jack reached out and touched her hand gently. He knew quite well that talking about her sister always made Phryne upset a little. They were sitting there in quiet for a while, lost in each other’s eyes. Phryne could feel the pure happiness again that she experienced while their bodies were melting in each other last night. She was quite sure from now on they can never be separated again.  
‘So what do you think the future holds for us, Miss Fisher?’ Jack asked in a warm, charming voice, like he was reading her mind.  
‘You know me, Jack.’ Phryne answered in a playful tone. ‘Everything is possible, but I can assure you, it will be fun.’ She smiled at him temptingly and leaned forward. The feeling of her body on his from the other night came back to his mind. He couldn’t contain himself anymore. He pulled her even closer and kissed her so passionately it took Phryne’s breath away.  
When they broke the kiss to get some air, Phryne started to loose Jack’s tie with a tempting smile on her face. ‘And from now on we will celebrate every case we solved with more than just a few drinks.’  
Jack gifted her with one of his rare laughs then picked her up lightly and headed for the bedroom with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm really interested in your opinion, please leave a comment here or DM me on my IG account.  
> If you liked it, you can check out my other stories and you can follow me on IG ( @agika_lostinmfmm )

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! I will post another one tomorrow. It will be a short story of 3 chapters.   
> Feel free to leave a comment here or my IG account: @agika_lostinmfmm


End file.
